


Backstage Pass, Dear

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to say what exactly Peggy was feeling over this. When somebody asks you to pretend to date them it’s bad enough, but Angie was nearly begging for it. She knew how much the fans meant to Angie and she knew just how much this opportunity meant to her. As terribly abusive as her band manager's bargain was towards her, she could see the appeal to both parties. The more she thought on it, the closer she got to saying it.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Peggy agreed calmly with a nod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perform

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU I've been hoarding because it's very important to me. When you play enough shows you hear some good stories from other bands' members and once I heard a story that inspired me to write this. I have a lot of it written, so I'll update as I edit. Thanks as always, guys.

Thud. Crack. Thud – Thud Crack.

The bass and the snare of the opener band were shaking the walls of the dressing rooms. Angie sat staring at her painted face and feeling a little light headed. She hadn’t eaten very much today since they stopped for fast food on the road and that’s not exactly her cup of tea.

God, Peggy would kill her if she knew how she treated herself on tour.

The thumping became louder as the chorus hit. This was their opener’s only hit and people seemed to know it. Gave the band confidence since they had just been playing bars in Chicago until Angie and her band picked them up.

She knew that somewhere out there in the crowd that was rolling and jumping to the ear splitting beats was someone she knew. More than likely she was sitting at the back sipping on something fruity and smiling to herself because she knew what was coming next. Somewhere in that room Peggy Carter was waiting to see her perform.

A boy that was a little young looking opened the door and gave her a smile, “Jack says your friend came in on the guest list so they can backstage her afterwards if you want.”

Angie frowned, “I still want to meet fans in the lots though.”

The boy sighed, “I don’t know if they’re going to let you guys meet people after last night’s incident.”

“It was a misunderstanding is all.” Angie said.

“We know, but the manager seems to think otherwise. I have to go back out to the merch table, but if you need her back stage just tell security.”

Angie nodded and he disappeared out of the room.

Peggy would definitely kill her if she knew what happened in Philly last night. Well, she might kill someone else actually. Even though the situation was thoroughly under her control, Peggy would have scolded her more than the manager or anybody else already had. Maybe she just wouldn’t tell her.

Jack opened the door this time, his recently bleached hair was already sweaty from backstage jitters. Angie wasn't too fond of the hair. Or him for that matter. But he was good on the guitar and the fans thought he was cute so it wasn't worth a quarrel.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Always.”

She stood up without hesitation and made her way to the side stage area. She looked across to see the Daniel, the bass player, and the drummer smiling away. They gave her the thumbs up and from her in-ear monitor a shallow voice asked if they were ready. Jack behind her replied affirmative and the lights went out.

A light synth track started low in the ground and the crowd cheered as they realized the main act was about to make an appearance. As always, the drummer snuck onto the set first thing and started with a heavy and consistent bass drum. After a couple seconds he hit the snare and settled into an easy groove. Daniel was already amped up and came out with an eager bassline to match.

The crowd started to cheer a little more loudly this time and Angie felt that first kick of excitement hit.

She felt Jack’s hand on her shoulder. He gave her a big grin and hit a few empty strums on his guitar before walking out himself. He played a few stray notes as people recognized him and began screaming a little more loudly than they were before. Chords started flowing out of his strings now pretty steadily.

So here’s the question. As lead singer, of course she has to come out last. It’s traditional and the crowd goes crazy for it. But how long do you wait? How much tension can you build up among what is essentially a tightly packed mob?

She didn’t test her chances for long. She strode out onto the stage as her monitor kicked in. The crowd’s noise halved as she heard the tracks flooding her ear drums. The drums clicked into their first song and the bass and guitar morphed their random playing into what matches the song as well.

As she took the microphone in her hands and winked at the crowd, she was distractedly searching the bar in the back. Her time to sing drew closer with every bar and she still hadn’t found Peggy amongst the rabid listeners.

Up?

She glanced towards the balcony where she immediately found the red lipsticked woman leaning over the edge and smiling at her. Nothing could be difficult when Peggy Carter is smiling at you.

She sang the first line of the song and felt her muscles ease up. She swayed a little bit and let herself drift back into the music. The chorus came and went with a drop. For a second only the drums were going. Then the bass made a sliding entry and Angie plucked the microphone off its holder and started to do what she did best.

Perform.


	2. Lucy

“You can’t tell me I can’t go outside. Listen to yourself.” Angie was yelling pretty loudly right.

“Angie, listen. After last night we just think it’s best for you guys to take a step back from the fanbase. Maybe wait a couple hours to see if the line thins out if you’re really that serious about going out there?”

Angie crossed her arms defiantly. Her make-up was whipped off and she was in her usual hoodie and jeans that she wore post-show.

“We always go out to meet the fans after.” She huffed.

“Not tonight. I can backstage anyone on the guest list, but that’s it.” Her manager shook his head, “We’ll start selling meet and greets next tour if you’re that excited about it.”

“Fine. Backstage everyone. The tour’s officially over.”

He shrugged off Angie’s incredulous tone and pushed through the band, crew, and security members who were crowding the back stage area already. Angie watched him make a last call for anybody not on the guest list or with VIP badges to leave the venue. It didn’t take long before they had verified everything and everyone was inside.

Angie’s concern melted the instance she saw Peggy’s gentle face. With no rush at all the came together in a solid embrace. Peggy held her waist tightly and Angie kept her arms around Peggy’s neck until she had inhaled enough of the other girl to last a lifetime. Its hard to not see your friend for a few months.

“Long time, no see, darling.” Peggy commented as the fell apart effortlessly.

Angie let go of her neck only to let her palms cruise down Peggy’s arms and stop at the end of her sleeves.

“You wore a jacket to my concert?” Angie raised an eyebrow.

“I’d rather be warm for the concert than cold for the walk home.” She informed her.

Angie bit her lip and broke away from Peggy’s gaze, “I’m going to meet some of the VIP fans, okay?”

Peggy nodded, “Sounds reasonable.”

Angie turned to meet Jack and the other band members who were excitedly chatting with a couple of fans. They all had relatives who worked here or knew somebody who knew somebody. Either way they were honest to goodness fans that just happened to have the hook up. They all started to look more excited as Angie approached.

Angie added herself beyond Jack in the line as the fans started at one end and moved towards the end with their gifts, CDs to sign, and stories to share.

“I’m Lucy.” The first girl Angie met said. She was on the younger side. Angie’s band seemed to attract people from a lot of age ranges just because of their flexibility. The group was started out of indecision on genre to begin with.

“Hi, Lucy.” Angie greeted with a smile. She took the CD the girl had in her hands and started to sign it before realizing it wasn’t an official copy. She hesitated before finishing and handed it back to her, “Did you make that CD?”

“No. My friend Kelly made it.” The girls face dropped, “She has cancer right now and couldn’t come to the concert.”

Angie smiled, “Can I see that again?”

The girl nodded and handed it back to her. Her mother was standing behind her with a suspicious look on her face.

Angie flipped open the CD to find a blank portion where she started to scribble down a message. She paused for a moment before scribbling one more thing down. After she was finished writing it down she snapped it shut and handed it back to the little girl.

The rest of the line went fairly well, there weren’t that many people who had snagged a spot on the guest list. After they had finished up, they all returned to their friends and family waiting behind them.

“You’re brilliant with kids, Angie.” Peggy winked, “Ever think about having them?”

“Oh no, Peggy Carter.” Angie warned, “Now is not the time or the place.”

Peggy laughed and gave an apologetic gesture to her. They started to chat idly. There was no way to tell which friend had missed the other more at this point. The crowd of people started to die down. Somewhere there was an after party to celebrate the end of the tour, but Angie was exhausted.

Jack made his way over out of the crowd of families. His steps were uneasy and his smile was ver concerning when he smiled at Peggy.

“You made it! The best friend extraordinaire.” He chuckled.

Jack was maybe a little intoxicated right now. Liquor made him a bit off putting. Angie gave him a nervous smile.

“Hey, keep it down, will ya?” She shushed him.

“Oh yeah. I’m yelling.” He laughed.

With a little sway like a sailor on a ship, he leaned over and started to lose balance. He began to topple over and Peggy pushed him back up to a stand. She smiled as he staggered around a little bit. He seemed to regain his balance again and Peggy turned to ask Angie a question, but in a minute he was doubled over and vomiting right behind Peggy. Peggy leapt forward out of surprise and ended up flush against Angie’s body with her fingers holding fast to the girl’s hoodie.

There was a lot of commotion in the next few minutes. Security pulled Jack out of the way and a couple of phones were making various noises. Across the room, somebody was pulled out of the way for using flash photography. Another was being escorted out for something else. Security was buzzing about rapidly so Peggy just stayed latched onto Angie.

For Angie, something like this was just a part of life. Every now and then one thing would happen and security would go into overdrive. It’s best to just let it happen without much fuss.

Peggy however, had only ever been in chaotic situations when she was in the armed forces and perhaps this wasn’t the best situation for her to be in. She shut her eyes tightly and clung to the only stable thing in the room. 

Angie knew this.

Sometimes when things get crazy Peggy locks up. It’s terrifying to say the least. But no matter what Angie would say, Peggy will deny having any problems.

“Peggy.” Angie put two steady hands on her friend’s shoulders, “Let’s go get my stuff and go home, okay?”

Peggy nodded slowly. Angie took her hand and started to edge through the warping mass of people trying to get from one location to another in varying directions. Once she reached the fire exit, Angie shoved it open and was hit by calm stillness of a cool November night.

Peggy’s sigh was not only audible but visible. She pressed a hand to her forehead and began to internally curse herself for locking up back there. How could somebody who was so well handled in a warzone be completely and utterly useless when an inebriated guitarist causes panic?

“Angie.” Peggy began.

“No.” Angie silenced her with a finger, “Whatever just happened was an out of control situation that neither of us were prepared for, alright?”

Oh, the mom voice Miss Martinelli was so apt to use.

“Fine.” Peggy said.

Angie smiled happily and bounded across the back lot to where the buses were. She made sure that nobody beyond the gates could hear her moving onto the tour bus to grab her luggage. She had packed it so well before the show knowing that a quick exit was necessary.

Before she stepped onto the bus, however, she heard the telltale sounds of people chattering outside the gates. A bullet of guilt stuck Angie in the stomach. She paused for just a second, considering how career altering it would be to just walk beyond those gates and meet a few of the fans who had been waiting so patiently despite being told that they weren’t going to get to see anyone tonight.

“Packing up?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, I’m heading home, Daniel.” She responded soundly.

She grabbed her bag and slipped back off of the tacky carpet of the bus to find Peggy paced on the asphalt.

“Ready?” Peggy asked.

Angie nodded, “You didn’t touch anything in my room, did you?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Peggy said.


	3. Cozy

Peggy was sipping her tea quietly at the counter in their kitchen. The three stools sitting against the counter were the only place to eat in the apartment. It was actually fairly small, but the view was to die for and they both got their own rooms so what’s to dislike? It was well furnished and they had everything they could want as far as luxury was concerned.

Angie shook the sleepiness off as she came through her door and straight to the keurig. As she went about making coffee, she reflected on how her second headlining tour had ended. Earlier in the year, Broadway Calls had won Breakout Band of the Year in two different magazines and their fans, “Callers” as they called themselves, had almost tripled in number. Their twitter had close to 450,000 followers and that’s no small amount.

When she moved to New York to star on actual broadway musicals she never guessed that she would meet Daniel, veteran and sick bass guitarist and start a band.

For the record, no, she doesn’t know whether he uses the fake foot on the stomp pedals or not.

Daniel is the one who introduced her to Peggy. She was no stranger to cash after they had opened for bands like Walk the Moon and eventually Taylor Swift right before, so she was looking to buy a place before she headed out on her big tour. Of course Peggy Carter, the war vet that had taken up work as Stark’s right hand woman at the company, was the perfect room mate.

They both had money.

They both wanted to live in the city.

They both left for long periods of time.

It really made sense. Especially after they hit it off so well. Even though they hadn’t spent a ton of time together between the two tours and business trips, they still had grown protective and caring. It was nice to have a friend who understands.

“Did you get the paper from downstairs?” Angie asked groggily.

“Always do, dear.” Peggy said.

Angie nodded. She pulled her phone off the charger while waiting for her coffee and was simply astounded by the number of snapchats and texts and emails she was receiving. She squinted at her phone before she realized what she was looking at. She opened the link that Daniel had sent her.

Her jaw dropped, “Oh gosh. Peggy?”

“Yes?”

Angie scurried over to the counter and slid the phone down. On the screen was an article from an online tabloid entitled “Broadway Calls Singer Angie Martinelli Getting Cozy With Stark CEO Peggy Carter at an After-Party”

“That’s ridiculous, I’m Co-CEO.” Peggy laughed.

“Peggy, quit joking. This is serious. They think we’re dating.” Angie motioned to the screen, “Like this is my career here! This is all wrong and confusing and gosh this reminds me of –“

Peggy waved her hand to shush the rapidly spiraling Italian.

“You’re an American. Shouldn’t you be accustomed to the way that the media skews everything?”

Angie’s anixiety didn’t skip a beat as she scrolled through the scandalous article making outlandish conjectures. When she reached the end she saw the picture in question and groaned out loud.

“Peggy” She whined, showing her the phone.

Peggy was a little put off by the photo. Her fingers were tightly curled around handfuls of Angie’s hoodie while her eyes stayed tightly shut. Angie was smiling and holding her biceps to keep her steadied. The photo was, she had to admit, slightly incriminating.

“Well that looks uh … “ Peggy trailed off. She shook her head, “Just put it out of your mind, they’ll say what they want.”

“I can’t believe this.” Angie started again. 

Peggy started drinking her tea again without worry as she let the bundle of energy that was Broadway Calls’ front woman fret over this problem. Angie paced the carpet in the living room portion of their open concept loft murmuring to herself. A few minutes into her mindless worrying she got a call from her manager.

“Yes, hello?” Angie answered quickly, “How could I miss it?”

Peggy rolled her eyes before slipping off the stool. She walked across the same carpet towards Angie. A gentle hand on the singer’s shoulder moved her to the couch. They both sat down and Peggy kept the comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder for the duration of the call.

“That’s an awful idea.” Angie responded to the caller.

She opened her mouth again briefly before clamping it shut. Her teeth were pressed against each other and her jaw was clenched tightly. Peggy became a little unnerved by how tense the muscles were across Angie’s shoulder.

“I’ll run it past her, but …” Angie bit her lip, “Yeah.”

After a few more exchanges she hung up.

“Nice phone call?” Peggy began hesitantly.

“Maybe for the first few seconds.” Angie shook her head, “Hey, so, how would you feel about dating me?”

“Dating you?” Peggy chuckled, “Are you alright?” 

Angie’s brow crumpled. Her face became wrought with thought, “My manager thinks it would be good to drum up interest in the band before our album comes out?”

“Does this sound as ridiculous to you as it does to me?”

Angie let out another sigh. She ran a quick hand through her hair as she stood up and turned away from her roommate.

“The other night in Philadelphia, we went to meet fans like usual and things got sort of out of hand.” Angie admitted.

Peggy stared straight at her with the usual ‘who-do-i-have-to-beat-up’ look on her face.

“A guy grabbed me to pull me aside for some reason. I think he wanted me to sign some posters or something, but security stepped in really quickly and it got sort of violent.”

“Angie … “

“No, listen. My manager said he was going to start charging for meet and greets next tour because of this and I really would rather not do that for as long as I can. So he’s saying if we just fake an affair for a little while, he’ll make sure we meet fans after every show.”

“That’s bribery.” Peggy informed her.

“This is how the industry works. Come on, it’ll be fun. Just a couple of set up dates where the paparazzi shows up and then we ominously allude to breaking it off on social media.” Angie was pleading now.

It was hard to say what exactly Peggy was feeling over this. When somebody asks you to pretend to date them it’s bad enough, but Angie was nearly begging for it. She knew how much the fans meant to Angie and she knew just how much this opportunity meant to her. As terribly abusive this bargain was towards her, she could see the appeal to both parties. The more she thought on it, the closer she got to saying it.

“Yes.” Peggy agreed calmly with a nod.

“Yes?” Angie giggled and clapped her hands together in excitement, “Peggy, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!”

“I might actually.” Peggy gave a hesitant smile.


	4. Strings

Angie was “ooo”-ing a few melodies to the song of gently plucked her guitar strings. Her calloused fingertips were stretching across the neck to form luxurious chords and her other fingers were gliding over the opening of the guitar to make the real magic happen.

Peggy had just finished touching up her make-up when she caught her room mate noodling on her instrument. Something about the way she looked at nothing when she was writing music. How she didn’t even have to see the instrument to form the bars of what will one day be on the radio in her head. Something about that was the reason Peggy was so intrigued.

“Oh, Peggy.” Angie muted the guitar strings with her palm, “Sorry I was just …”

“Your headline tour ended just last night, remember?” Peggy said with a hint of accusation.

“You talked about that Stark weapons proposal for days after it was over.” Angie reminded her.

Peggy sighed. Angie was right. They both tended to be quite in love with their professions. The singer put her guitar down and looked her roommate up and down.

“You look dapper.” She smiled, “Ready for the best fake date of your life?”

“How bad can it be if you’re there?”

Peggy swallowed a sudden feeling of hesitancy or fear. That surely can’t be a good sign.

* * *

Pretending to date was pretty easy. They were smiling, briefly touching and having a great conversation, totally unaware that somewhere a photographer was interested in how their evening was going.

Except that was just it. They knew the photographer was there. They were putting on a stage performance just for them.  
Angie was tapping her fingers against the now empty wine glass.

“Separate checks or one?” The waitress asked as she gathered up their plates.

The restaurant was cute. Warm red walls, candles for lighting. In fact, it was a miracle they made it to the table without tripping over something.

Peggy shook her head at the waitress, “One check.”

The waitress smiled, “I thought so.”

She shuffled off and Angie had a tiny smile on her lips, “Thought so, eh?”

“I guess we’re pretty convincing, dear.” Peggy said.

Peggy reached up and brushed a stray hair from Angie’s face to behind her ear. The singer looked down at the table and smiled. Maybe she even blushed. Angie was caught off guard when the check slipped into her periphery. She reached for it without thinking, but Peggy snatched it away.

“Peggy!” Angie grasped at nothing as Peggy pulled her the book further away from her.

“This is my gift.”

Peggy leaned further back in her chair to get away from Angie’s reach. Angie stretched past her a little bit longer before eventually giving up. She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.

Peggy rolled her eyes, “Pout as much as you like.”

“I will.” Angie paused, “Can I at least tip?”

“You’re awful at letting people buy you things. You’ll have to work on that if you’re dating me –“ Peggy stopped, “I mean fake dating.”

“Freudian slip?” Angie teased.

“Hardly.”

The waitress handed her card back, “Here you go. Have a nice night, girls.”

Peggy scribbled down a tip on the receipt and stood up. She offered her hand to Angie, who took it without thought. They headed towards the door, careful of their step in the dimly lit restaurant.


	5. Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow. Life calls I guess.

“We’re definitely dating.” Angie pulled a magazine off the news rack and handed it to Peggy.

They had been walking around the city for an hour or so now. Fake dating was surprisingly easy. They weren’t sure if they had to act like a couple every time they went out or just when people were around to photograph and tweet about it so they just went with safer than sorry. Again, very easy.

The front page wasn’t them sad to say. Something about Kristen Stewart or such. But a little bubble at the bottom had a picture of their little dinner date with the caption: “Speaking of lesbians, singer Angie Martinelli isn’t being shy about her interests.”

Maybe in poor taste, but her manager will take it. They continued to waltz through the city.

It was a little awkward to pretend they were dating. Holding hands was easy, but sometimes they got clammy or difficult to hold and they would break off.

Peggy liked putting her arm around Angie. Angie loved it too but she wasn’t about to tell Peggy that.

But Angie really liked to flirt with Peggy.

“I really like the smell of this one.” Peggy turned the bottle of bubble bath to Angie who sniffs it.

“Thinking about taking a bath?” Angie winked.

“How can you get such a dirty idea from a product so clean?”

So they walked out of the store and down the avenue for quite a while. Past Penn Station, Through Central Park, somewhere along 5th Avenue they found themselves sitting on a bench and smiling at the city.

“This egg shortage is an awful big set back for the company. Bringing breakfast to any event got significantly more expensive and it’s not like you can just take eggs off the menu.” Peggy informed her, “Bird flu is truly a travesty.”

“Gosh, I sure love it when you talk dirty, Pegs.” Angie rolled her eyes.

Peggy sighed, “I’m sorry to bore you, dear. Not much interesting has been happening in my life.”

Angie perked up at that, “Well now that I’m back, that can change.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows, “How so?”

“Hello?” A tentative voice came from in front of them.

They focused their attention on the teen standing in front of them.

“Can I get your autograph?” She held out a piece of paper and a pen.

Angie smiled and took the paper. She started to talk with the girl a little bit while she signed it, trying to make the message a little more personal and meaningful. Once she was finished, she handed it back.

“Is it true?” The girl asked as she took the paper, “About you two?”

Angie smiled at her, “I won’t say no, hun.”

The girl’s face lit up with intensity totally unseen previously, “Thank you.”

Now she was confused, “Thank you?”

The girl nodded vigorously, “If you can do it, then I can do it.”

Oh.

“You can do anything you want to. Whatever feels comfortable. Whatever makes you happy.” Angie assured her.

The girl was beaming as she walked back to her friends who were crowded in together at an intersection and waving at her in anticipation. Angie returned her view to find Peggy with a fond smile.

An urge struck. No, an idea.

Angie glanced at her lips and then back towards Peggy’s eyes, “Should we do it?”

Peggy raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Kiss.” Angie bit her tongue, “Get it out of the way, you know.”

“Nobody’s watching.” Peggy’s voice was soft right now.

It almost got lost among the noises of midday New York City. Her eyes looked like bliss and her words felt like home.

“Do we want people to be watching the first time it happens, though?”

Peggy rolled the thought around in her head. She landed on the word practice after a few seconds. A practice kiss. It’s like practicing a sales pitch. You do it to your best friend so when you do it for real, you don’t have any anxieties about it. Not exactly the situation but it helped her grab at the idea.

She leaned in.

“Wait!” Angie threw her hands up, “Should we plan this? I wasn’t ready.”

“You don’t plan a kiss, Angela.”

“Don’t use my full name. You don’t know me like that.” Angie wrinkled her nose up and playfully hit Peggy on the arm.

“Everyone thinks we’ve slept together so theoretically I can call you whatever I see fit.”

Angie shut her eyes for a second and shook her head, “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? Do you need me to draw a map or maybe some instructions with illustrations for you?”

Angie surprised Peggy by lunging forward and punctuating that sentence with her lips. Peggy caught her momentum easily. She had never kissed a girl. She had kissed quite a few boys and notably her pilot boyfriend in the military, but never a girl and never like this.

Angie on the other hand hadn’t been shy in her experimenting phase. She went to college for two years before dropping out to sing and there was ample room for her to figure out that she most certainly liked girls in some way.

Angie was really attached to Peggy’s upper lip. She had grown to like it more than she had expected in the short time she had it and was breathless when Peggy fell away. Do kisses normally make the knots in your stomach tighter?

“We should have done that for the first one.” Peggy noted quickly.

“You were pretty sloppy, Carter.” Angie countered.

Someone was laughing now. Laughing at them to be exact. It was a younger guy with dark hair. He was typing away on his phone as if the earth was drawing to the end of its life.

“This is going to be my big break.” He kept saying.

How cliché. His big break.

He noticed that they were looking at him and made contact, “You wouldn’t be willing to do it again, love?”

“Don’t call her love.” Peggy responded shortly.

“Hey, I’m just being polite. What’s a guy got to do to get a promotion?”

Angie turned her head and dipped low to whisper in Peggy’s ear, “Not worth it.”

Someone else was there suddenly asking, “How long have you two been together?”

“Do I know you?” Angie stuttered, noticing that a lot of people were staring.

Peggy stood up, forcing Angie to follow with a tight grip on her arm. There were only maybe three or four reporters/photographers there asking questions, but a small group of people had gathered around, staring from afar at the scene. The bustling sounds of New York hid whatever Peggy said under her breath, but Angie knew exactly what was going on.

“We’re not answering questions. We were just on our way home.” Angie waved, “Gotta feed the cat.”

Peggy started off with Angie apologizing in tow. As they careened through intersection after intersection, Angie kept talking. She was saying something to Peggy that wasn’t be observed. After a few blocks of tireless walking, Peggy stopped and turned around.

“I’m sorry.” She cut Angie’s rantings off mid-way, “I don’t like that.”

“You don’t like that?” Angie’s face contorted in confusion as she looked at Peggy, “You mean reporters? Peggy, you’re CEO of a company. You do press all the time. What’s gotten into you?”

Peggy stepped back and crossed her arms, “It’s okay when it happens to me.”

“But it’s not when –“ Angie smiled, “Peggy Carter are you being protective of me?”

“No.” Peggy denied.

Angie leaned in with a huge smile across her face, “You so are.”

Peggy started walking again. Their footsteps made no difference in the push and pull of people moving through the city. 

Angie continued to tease, “You’re such a good girlfriend.” 

“Angie.” Peggy warned as she ducked inside of the subway.

They both clicked past crazed commuters and tourists as they sunk below New York City. Peggy had her metro card swiped before Angie even saw where she was going. While this charade should have put Angie off from her attempts to fluster the business woman, she only became more and more determined to set Peggy off.

She stepped onto the dimly lit subway car just before the doors closed and found Peggy offering her seat to an older man. How usual.

“That’s so sweet of you, doll.” Angie grabbed the pole Peggy was leaning against and playful fixed at Peggy’s shirt, “Who says chivalry is dead?”

“You are being egregious right now.” Peggy lowered her voice.

But she couldn’t help the little peek of a smile that was tugging at her lips. Something about Angie’s act made her happy. Something.


	6. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these next few are short. I'm trying to work with natural breaks in the story but it's being difficult. Enjoy and thanks for the support.

“This is one of our major charities, people.” Howard Stark was angrily tapping at the silk screen with a projected power point on it, “I need ideas.”

“The charity benefits kids with cancer so why don’t we poll that kids in the treatment center and ask what they want?” Someone at the table proposed.

Peggy shook her head, “I sent my assistant, Natasha, down and the kids mostly want to meet celebrities or go to Disney World.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Howard flipped through some pages, “Shirley Temple, Ariana Grande, Chris Pratt, uh one girl really likes Broadway Calls another is into The Vampire Diaries.”

“Wait.” Peggy stopped him, “Broadway Calls?”

“Yeah. Girl named Kelly says she’s always wanted to meet the lead singer.”

“I think I could arrange for maybe a benefit concert at least, if not for her to meet the kids. Let me make a few calls.”

Everyone in the room chuckled. Everyone’s heard the rumors. Peggy hadn’t exactly gone out of the way to deny it. Angie did call her at work a lot to play her something she thought of and Peggy would wrap the cord around her fingers and smile while she listened. A couple seconds in she would realize she was day dreaming and straighten out, telling her that she had to go. But people noticed.

“Sounds good. We’ll follow up if we need to put together the benefit concert or something. Get out of here.” Howard waved them off.

Being the end of the day all the suited people packed their things into bags and shoved off as quickly as they possibly could. The minute the room was empty, Peggy felt Howard’s hot eyes on her back.

“A few calls?” He chuckled, “I thought this was all fake.”

“It is, I promise.” Peggy assured him, “But we are room mates. I might have some pull.”

“Thanks.” He too began to pack his briefcase.

“Did you just thank me?” She stopped what she was doing.

“Yeah. I know when somebody is going out on a limb for me.” He continued, “So thank you.”

“Of course.” Peggy watched in confusion as he left the room.

* * *

Peggy’s suit was a little too tight feeling today. Her head was a little too cramped with all her thoughts and Natasha hadn’t gotten her nearly enough coffee. Her poor assistant had been through enough though. She always talked about troubles in her personal life in a vague sense. Peggy understood, though.

She heard the sound of something wildly unsettling pass above her head. It was a plane. Flying very low. She hated the sounds of planes. She hated planes in general actually. They reminded her of an all too painful time.

She knew how to handle this though. She thought she did at least.

She stood still, her eyelids closed like a cage and her fingers white as they gripped her suitcase tightly. But the noise never really stopped even after she was sure the plane had to have left. It was all she could hear in fact.

Until she felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her cheek.

She opened her eyes very slowly and began to grasp her senses in order.

“Paging Miss Carter.” Angie said gently, “You alright in there?”

“Angie.” Peggy breathed.

“This is she.” Angie smiled, “Plane fly a little too close?”

Peggy nodded. She let out a breath she was holding and shook it off gracefully. Angie was still there though with a hand on her face and a thumb rubbing her shoulder. Peggy felt the dull moan of car horns as rush hour slowed the vehicles in the streets. 

She felt a draw coming from Angie in that moment. Angie dropped her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Peggy shut her eyes again, but this time she felt a little bit safer.

“Peggy.” Angie’s tone was firm as she stepped away.

“Yes, yes.” Peggy let the moment slip away as she opened her eyes and resumed fixing her too tight suit outside of the Stark tower.

“I know you hate when I say it, but you really should see a head doctor.”

“Did you come all this way to tell me what I already know?”

“I came because you called me, silly.” Angie rolled her eyes, “Just think about going, okay?”

“Do you want me to see a psychologist that badly?”

Angie nodded.

Something was cooking up in Peggy’s brilliant mind, “I have a proposition for you.”


	7. Kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know how many chapters there are now. I hope you guys like the rest of this. *crosses fingers*

“Thank you again for doing this.” Howard shook Angie’s hand.

“I’m actually sort of nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before.” Angie admitted.

She felt fingers slide across her back as a body moved in front of her.

“You’ll be perfect, darling.” Peggy assured her.

“Kiss for good luck?” Angie asked.

Peggy leaned in and gave her a quick peck on lips. Then she took her by hand and pulled her towards the door that would take them into the most important room in this hospital.

“After you.” Peggy opened the door and gestured her through.

Howard came up on her tail and said in passing, “You’re blushing a lot for somebody faking it.”

Peggy bit back a less than professional reply and followed them through the door. The kids all lit up with smiles galore when they saw her and the parents, families, and press were just as excited. There were lots of business people, donors, potential donors, and people offering food in the room. Angie smiled and waved at them all. She was a natural of course.

“Hello.” Peggy greeted everyone with a very professional sounding pitch, “As you can see, I have a very … good friend of mine here to see the kids. At Stark Industries, we want to give as much back to the community and what better way to do it then letting brave boys and girls meet someone they look up to?”

Everyone started clapping as Peggy spoke. 

Angie nudged her with her elbow and whispered as discreetly as she could, “If we were really dating, you’d be getting it tonight.”

Peggy turned her head down to hide the blush that wandered onto her cheeks.

She responded, “Keep it PG.”

“As long as you keep up your end of the bargain.”

* * *

Most of the kids had grown tired and returned to their parents or beds, except for one girl who approached Angie last in the crowd and started a conversation by handing her a CD.

“I’ve seen this before.” Angie said.

She opened the case to find a hand written title and track listings on it. There was a quick note in her handwriting and her signature at the bottom of the CD.

“Your name is Kelly.”

The girl nodded. Angie looked around for a moment before directing the girl to follow her to a bench. She sat down with her and returned the CD aware that her mother was distractedly watching them from across the room.

“How old are you?” Angie started.

Peggy was across the room talking to a couple of potential donors. They were relly excited about everything they were doing for the kids and Howard was schmoozing one of the ladies in the best possible way. Peggy was listing off numbers, facts, figures, other information she knew off hand.

Howard hit her on the back, “Enough with the work, Carter. Relax. Enjoy yourself.”

Peggy made a face at him, “Is that an order, Mr. Stark?”

“Peggy.” He sounded serious now, “Go see Angie. I can finish up tonight.”

Peggy nodded, “Thank you, Howard.”

She started off towards her room mate who was sitting on a bench locked in conversation with one of the patients. Before she could get halfway, a middle aged woman stopped her pursuit.

“Hi. Ms. Carter, right?” She offered her hand.

Peggy shook it, “How can I help you?”

“That’s my daughter over there talking to Angie Martinelli. I – “ The woman took a moment to gather herself, “I know that you have to be the one who orchestrated this. I’ve seen the rumors and I don’t care if they’re true or not. I just wanted to thank you. This means so much to my daughter. She’s not doing well and just all of this is so …”

Peggy stopped her, “You don’t have to say anything. I understand. I’m glad she can make your daughter happy.”

“I haven’t seen Kelly smile since she got that CD back. She may be a talented musician, but she’s also a kind soul and I hope you foster that.”

Moms always seem to have the wisdom, yeah?

“She is the eye of every storm in my life.” Peggy said quite profoundly, “We’re having a benefit concert at the end of the week. All the kids are invited, but I could guest list you and your daughter. She could meet the rest of the band?”

“I could never ask for that.” The mom shook her head.

“Good thing you didn’t.” Peggy jotted down something in her phone, “Just tell security your name on Friday.”

She nodded as Peggy walked past her with one last smile. Peggy met Angie at the bench and tapped her shoulder.

“We’re finishing up here.” Peggy told her.

“Great. Good. I’ll just be one more minute.”

* * *

Howard left with someone at the event earlier in the evening as usual and left his chauffeur to get Peggy and Angie. Although this was a free ride home, it left the two standing on the sidewalk together waiting for their lift to arrive. 

Peggy had an arm around Angie. Partially to stay in character since a lot of people were still leaving the hospital, but mostly because Angie wore a lot less clothing than was needed for a chilly November night. Angie had made a chattery joke a little earlier and Peggy was still laughing about it.

“You always laugh at my jokes.” Angie noted.

“You’re always funny.” Peggy responded.

“You always love my songs.” Angie turned so she was pressed up against Peggy’s front and holding her scarf loosely.

“I barely listen.” Peggy played it off.

“I heard you singing one in the shower the other day.”

“Ah – I …” Peggy stammered, “They’re quite catchy.”

“I love you.” Angie said softly.

It surprised Peggy. Startled her almost. She knew this was a public scene. She knew they were acting, but something about the way Angie was talking felt very real. Peggy stuttered some more, desperate to find the right line in her script.

Angie covered the confusion with a kiss. It was easy for Peggy to just pull her tighter now instead of finding a way to say something right. So she did and they stayed locked in a warm little cocoon of kisses for infinity.

Well, until Jarvis picked them up that is.


	8. Kiss.

“So those are all your positive symptoms, correct?” He asked her for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Yes. That’s all I can think of in addition to what my room mate said.” Peggy affirmed.

“Your room mate is the one who referred you? How well do you two know each other?”

Peggy sighed. The couch she was sitting on felt comfortable enough and the office was beige with multiple images of lighthouses. All of it was intended to be calming and the psychologist had a face that felt welcoming enough to invite you. However, Peggy had been uncomfortable and upset since the minute she stepped foot in the room where the only sounds were a pen working against paper.

“Angie and I met through a mutual friend due to our status from our individual professions. This was optimal for a rooming situation and we have made a close friendship from it.”

The psychologist leaned forward and took off his glasses, “Peggy, this isn’t a business meeting. I’m just trying to see if there’s anything in your life triggering these episodes that we could rule out or point to as a stressor.”

Peggy nodded slowly, “I’m sorry, you’re right.”

He leaned back in the chair, “Is your room mate your only friend?”

“No. I would consider Howard my friend. Howard Stark I mean. Along with his chauffeur. I also have a friend from my time in the military who plays in a band with my room mate.”

“Do you go out a lot?”

“Not very. Angie and I are tailed by the media everywhere we go, so we choose to stay home a lot.” She shook her head, “There’s this situation … we’re pretending to be a couple for publicity.”

“And that bothers you?”

Peggy leaned back in the couch. Her back sunk into the cushions as her thoughts surfaced. She didn’t mind acting like a couple with Angie to be honest. She almost enjoyed the game of it. Angie was a blast to go places with and she always felt happier holding her hand and pretending to love her than she ever did doing anything else.

“I guess not. I think I might find it enjoyable.” Peggy answered, “She wouldn’t count as a stressor. Quite the opposite in fact.”

Wheels clicked in her head as she ran back over her words. The eye of every storm in her life. Even when Angie was the source of her issues, she was still something that made her feel better.

“Do you find it comforting to have her around during episodes?”

Peggy swallowed the growing lump in her throat, “Absolutely.”

“I don’t want to diagnose you too early on, but I think I can say with some certainty that you have a form of post traumatic stress.”

Peggy’s face remained fixed on the wall behind him. She didn’t show any sign of shock or dismay. No, her mind was somewhere else entirely.

Her gaze flickered back to him, “Doctor Mansfield, I already knew that.”

He let out a sigh, “Is there anything you didn’t know, Miss Carter?”

“That I was in love with my room mate.”

* * *

Angie cocked her head to see the sound tech behind the glass. She mouthed “was that good?” to him and he held up a hand telling her to wait. She groaned and leaned back on the stool.

The headphones were hurting her ears, her fingertips were aching from playing the guitar and the keys so much today and the stupid mixer couldn’t even put together their track. She had half a mind to go behind the glass and put together the song herself, but that wouldn’t get them an album.

“Ang.” Daniel snapped his fingers across the room.

The dense soundproofing swallowed reverb from his snap and Angie almost didn’t hear him make a noise. She pulled the head phones off happily and turned to face him.

“While we’re waiting can you play that one idea you had for me again?” He asked.

“Sure.” Angie stepped off the stool and strode over to the piano.

She happily plopped onto the bench and played a few runs to warm up her still hurting fingers. After she felt ready, she struck a poignant chord and hummed a low pitch. Her fingers were graceful on the keys as she played across the key and back to tonic in a wonderfully warming melody. She didn’t have too many words for the song, but what she did have spoke volumes. The lyrics were bottled inside of her brain cells and fell out like a tumbling tower of blocks.

In an instant she hit the last chord of what she assumed was all she had written. Daniel was deep in thought, but Jack was laughing.

“You wrote a song about somebody’s accent, Angie.” He heckled.

Angie rolled her eyes and jumped off the piano bench. She headed over to the stool near the microphone and went about ignoring his laughter.

Then Daniel piped up, “Well in the song, it’s not really about the accent is it?”

Angie turned her head back and looked at him expectantly.

He continued, “Well it sounds like you’re talking about something foreign. Something weird that you’re into. Not exactly weird … but different?”

“You sound like our fans, Daniel.” Angie said.

“I just figured I’d take a crack at it.” He went back to grooving on his bass and waiting for the producer to get it together.

Angie sat on the stool kicking the air for a few seconds. He wasn’t wrong. The song is about somebody who has a killer accent and being afraid to like somebody foreign. What if they’re different? She didn’t even intend to write the song, it was literally all she could think about. She had such a hard time getting rid of the idea.

Who was she kidding? The song was about fucking Peggy Carter and everybody knew it.

Damn it.

Angie rolled her eyes at herself. The muse is such a cruel creature. Running around and tempting you with figments and ideas but never giving up the full power to you when you want it. And when you do get it, it’s only about one specific thing you don’t actually want.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the glass.

“Peggy?” Angie’s face lit up.

Peggy pointed at the door to the sound booth and Angie nodded. She jumped off the stool and yanked the door open.

“Hello, darling. Eager to see me?”

“You have no idea.” Angie tugged her by the wrist into the room, “Ever been in a studio before?”

“I can’t say I have. Is this where you rehearse for concerts?”

Angie shook her head. She walked backwards into the center of the room and started pointing things out.

“We record music here. There’s the mic I sing at. We have a couple mics for Jack and Daniel to back up.” She turned to the musicians’ area, “Keyboard hooked up by MIDI so it can sound like whatever the hell I want it to, bass, guitars, drums, all through hook ups. Stomp boxes galore, loopers, everything you could want.”

“I don’t know what any of that is.” Peggy said.

Angie shrugged, “Electronics make music.”

“Ah, I understand now.” Peggy responded sarcastically.

Jack looked up from his guitar and waved at Peggy, “Hey! Fake girlfriend!”

“Hi. I didn’t mean to intrude. Are you guys busy?”

They all exchanged tired glances and shook their heads in unison.

“This guy has no idea what he’s doing so we’ve been practicing how to sit all day. You’re a welcome surprise.” Daniel informed her.

Angie had just now let go of Peggy’s wrist. She didn’t want to stop touching her and that was a strange feeling. She kind of wanted to hang all over her and that was a concerning thought.

“This is what you do. Wow.” Peggy looked around in wonder.

“Yeah it’s pretty cool … “ Angie trailed off.

“Something wrong, dear?”

“Hey!” Jack caught them off guard, “I’m gonna make a vine from the band account. Can you like make out in the background or something?”

“In your dreams, Thompson.” Angie shot back.

“Come on! It’ll be funny. Daniel pretend to be on your phone or something and Sam can you drum but like suck at it?”

They all sort of shrugged, getting the general idea. Daniel pulled out his phone as started to respond to emails or something and their drummer began randomly hitting the cymbals and drum pad effects to create non sensical and non existent rhythms. Peggy made a nervous face at Angie before pulling her closer.

“Welcome to band practice.” Jack said to his phone.

He slowly panned across Sam acting ridiculous on the drums to Daniel absorbed in his phone and finally to Angie and Peggy who were locked in a surprisingly soft set of kisses.

Where they got this sort of slow, cheek holding progression of kissing from ‘make-out’ neither of them knew. Yet here they were, eyes shut and fingers shaking. Peggy let go of Angie’s lips and used the thumb from the hand on the singer’s cheek to tilt her head up a little bit. She turned her head and kissed her again.

Totally lost in the moment.

“Ahhh …” Jack quickly hit the X at the top and started over on his vine, “Daniel. You play the drums and Sam can you be talking on your phone. Angie.”

Angie pulled away from Peggy, “Sorry, yeah?”

“Can you make it funnier? Like less realistic?”

“Uhm, yeah, of course.” Angie was blushing profusely at this point, “Fake. Funny. Like this relationship.”

He nodded, “You got it! One more try. This’ll be funny I promise.”

But it was already weird, wasn’t it?

* * *

Peggy shook her head as she shut the door behind her. Her still shaking hands dropped her keys in the bowl next to the door. Angie was ahead of her, half way through the room to the kitchen with a purpose. The air felt softer in here. More forgiving almost. 

“Peggy, I’m sorry that was weird.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Peggy watched from across the room.

Angie grabbed a bottle of something alcoholic and went for her room. She started to shut the door, but Peggy grabbed it with her hand and kept it open. She gave Angie a stern look and the door lost its resistance against her hand. Angie walked over and slumped onto the bed. She popped the bottle open and pressed it against her lips eagerly.

Peggy, however, was having none of it. She wrapped a hand around the bottle and waited until Angie once again let her have her way and gave up the bottle.  
Peggy set it on the dresser without taking her eyes off Angie for an instant.

“It’s been a strange day.” Angie sighed, “I’m really sorry for all this.”

Peggy waited for her to finish before she carefully responded, “Don’t be.”

Peggy didn’t let Angie speak this time. She made it clear there were other intentions at play. When she kissed her, this time it was real. Something you can’t claim is part of an act no matter what feelings fueled it.

And it was just long enough to get Angie to calm down. Peggy drifted back a hair before she said something.

“Take off your shirt, darling.”

Without a word Angie’s hands went to the hem of her shirt and she leaned in for another kiss.


	9. Acoustic

It must be Thursday. She always gets a slump on Thursday. She pulled up the calendar app on her phone and was confirmed in her suspicions. Damn Thursday. It had been three weeks since she began fake dating her room mate and five days since Peggy had told her to take her shirt off in such a polite manner.

And her brain was all over thought. How can she write music when her every waking thought is somewhere on a spectrum of “I wish I could talk to Peggy right now” to “I wish I could make Peggy moan right now”.

Speak of the devil, Peggy opened the door just then.

“Peggy … “ Angie drawled from where she was lazily laying on the couch.

Her guitar was abandoned on the floor next to her and the keyboard was sitting on their coffee table slightly askew. Peggy had barely gotten in the door and put her bag down before she heard Angie groan out her name.

She smiled, “Can I help?”

Angie sat up, “I need you to kiss me. I miss my muse.”

Peggy rolled her eyes as she strode over to the couch with purpose, “I am most certainly not your muse.”

Angie scooted over so Peggy could slip down next to her after gingerly stepping over Angie’s discarded instruments.

“Of course not. But my muse is jealous. He hates when I kiss you. Always brings him running back.” Angie leaned in.

Peggy fell away with her and spoke into the lips that were chasing her, “He?”

Angie finally caught her in a kiss. Peggy coiled back so she was somewhat on the couch and brought a steady hand to the back of Angie’s neck.

Angie pulled away, “You think it should be a she? I haven’t really thought about it much, you know?”

The singer maybe a musical genius. She could pick up an instrument and know it by tomorrow and her voice was to die for but she worried. She was sassy and forth right, but a little anxiety and she was out for the count.

“Angie, you crack me up.” Peggy pulled her closer again.

“This is serious Peggy. I can’t misgender my muse!” Angie fretted.

“Angie.” Peggy put a hand to her shoulder, “You’re brilliant. You don’t need a muse.”

“That’s it.” Angie took up and scrambled away.

Peggy was left in her usual confusion to just shrug it off, “Of course it is.”

She slumped down into the couch and let some sense of rest back into her body. Angie was scribbling something down hurriedly on the notepad they normally reserved for grocery or to-do lists. However, the last time Angie went to make a to do list, she just wrote “you” on it and locked it in Peggy’s briefcase for her to find in the middle of an especially important business conference.

“How are you getting to Philadelphia tonight?”

Peggy lulled her head around to look at Angie on the far side of the room. She processed the sentence a second time before giving up.

“What? Philadelphia?” Peggy squinted at her.

“Broadway Calls is playing its first acoustic set for Radio 104.5, babe.”

Peggy sat up suddenly, “You are?”

Angie propped her head up with her hand and smirked at her, “You don’t get online much, do you?”

“I have a twitter.” Peggy scoffed.

Angie rolled her eyes. She dropped the pencil she was using to scribble down lyrics on the granite and waltzed back over to where Peggy was sitting.

“How cute. Peggy has a twitter.” She teased, leaning over to be face to face with Peggy, “Will a twitter get you to Philadelphia tonight?”

Peggy clenched her teeth, “I’ll get myself to Philadelphia.”

Angie hummed something wonderful, “Mmm … of course you will.”

Peggy didn’t ignore the tug in the least and went for a brief kiss. Angie rolled away in the slightest and Peggy followed after her gladly. After a second Peggy gave up and dropped back to the couch.

“Tease.” Peggy pushed against her shoulder and knocked Angie back a step.

“Okay I have to go rehearse.” Angie laughed, “See you there?”

Peggy smiled, “I have a twitter _and_ a train pass.”

* * *

Angie repositioned herself on the stool.

Acoustic sets sound easy. Fewer instruments, no tracks, it was pretty simple. But, she was looking at a crowd of people standing and not jumping. Listening, not screaming. They actually weren’t allowed to sing since the whole thing was being recorded and posted later. Yikes for that too.

And the worst part? Peggy “I have a twitter” Carter was nowhere to be seen.

“I should have never taken off my shirt.” Angie mumbled to herself.

“What’s that?” Daniel asked.

Both he and Thompson had their acoustic guitars strung around their neck and Sam was rocking back and forth on the drum box. They were all nervous for this performance. Rehearsed and ready – but nervous.

“Nothing, just talking to myself.” Angie said.

When she turned back to the crowd she noticed Peggy was standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall and smiling like the idiot she was. Angie felt her shoulders drop and anxiety dripped right off of her.

“Okay, let’s get started. Can you all introduce yourselves?” The radio station worker opened.

She was a cute looking girl, although oddly dressed in a checkered skirt. She pointed to the stage and they all leaned into their microphones.

“Well, we’re Broadway Calls. I’m Angie Martinelli. I sing and play guitar and keys.”

Daniel rocked forward, “I’m Daniel Sousa. I play bass usually, but I guess I’m playing guitar today?”

The audience chuckled at that.

Jack pulled his microphone towards him, “I’m Jack Thompson and I actually play guitar.”

More laughter. They definitely had a dynamic as a band that was easy to fall in love with. Besides having just plain good looks, they have a sort of rhythmic banter that seemed to make everything flow in an interview situation. Maybe it was the reason everybody loved them so much. Everybody started laughing again because Sam didn’t have a vocals mic to talk into and after a big fuss of Jack offering his mic to Sam, the announcer eventually urged them to ply their first song and they were off.

Peggy was awestruck by how beautiful it sounded. Just piano and two guitars with some percussive elements -- it was a fantastic sound to hear. And when Angie started to sing, that was the end of her. Did people normally feel this weak when it came to Angie’s singing.

She shook her head. A strange thought occurred to her that it didn’t matter what anyone else felt. At the end of the night Angie would be asleep next to her and nobody else.

When they struck the last chord the audience began clapping again. The announcer chose then to start with questions.

“So – everybody knows you guys just dropped a single on Tuesday.” She started, “We’re all dying to know. Do you guys write your songs about people?”

“Oh gosh.” Angie laughed, “Of course. Music, at least in my life, pulls from things that happen to me and like these ... beautiful sublime moments that move me. So yeah, I write songs for people.”

Jack took his mic and started to speak too, but Peggy made eye contact with Angie and the words coming from his mouth were instantly meaningless to her.

* * *

“This is not your car.” Angie commented as they strode up to where Peggy had parked.

“Howard lent me one of his since I don’t keep mine in the city.”

Peggy swung an arm around Angie and pulled her in close. In perhaps the cutest show of affection possible, Peggy kissed her on the temple and nuzzled up closer. The singer’s hand just barely suppressed the involuntarily squeak she made at that. Peggy chuckled and went for her key fob to unlock the door.

“Wait.” Angie spun off Peggy and unzipped her winter jacket.

“Hey!” Peggy was cut off with her scarf being shoved up across her face.

“I just want to see what you wore to my first acoustic set.” Angie grimaced, A button-up?”

Peggy pulled the scarf back down, “I … is that a problem?”

Angie had the English woman backed up against the car door now. Peggy made a lovely little whimpering noise when Angie’s hands crept deeper in her coat.

Angie laughed and shook her head, “No it’ll just be more work for me.”

“Moving a little quickly, are we?” Peggy rested her forearms on Angie’s shoulders.

“The first thing you did when you found out you liked was sleep with me.” Angie cast an accusatory look at Peggy.

Peggy blushed, “Well … There was …”

Angie raised her eyebrows, “No, go on.”

“Angie.” Peggy turned her head down.

Angie winked as she reached past Peggy and opened the back door of the car, “After you.”

“That’s the back se … “ Peggy trailed off as Angie smiled expectantly.

Angie took Peggy’s wrist and gently guided her in front of the open door. With a little shove, Peggy was on her back and scrambling to get her balance. Angie started laughing at that. A little commotion ensued as she climbed on top of Peggy and pulled the door shut behind her. Peggy almost fell off the seat as Angie situated herself and they just lost all control of the moment in laughter.

Then Peggy leaned up and kissed Angie. The laughter was suddenly low rolls in the back of their throats. Fingers were suddenly aware and prepared to do their routine. There was a lot of clothing on the both of them, but they didn’t seem to pose as a barrier.

With her elbows buried in the seat above Peggy’s shoulders and her hands playing with Peggy’s hair, Angie leaned back over so they could keep going without straining Peggy’s neck. 

Peggy’s hands however were on a mission. They had played the fun out of the other girls’ waist band. They made her look absolutely gorgeous, but skinny jeans weren’t something that made this specific task easy. After a little bit of fumbling and a couple sloppily missed kisses, she managed to get the button undone.

Just in time to be interrupted by Angie’s phone.

“Fuck.” Angie gasped.

Peggy laughed. She felt her way over to Angie’s pocket and snuck the phone out of it. Angie gave her an apologetic smile as she answered the call. With one arm propping her up, she kept smiling at Peggy as the other line spoke. Peggy pulled her hands free from between them and used them to tuck some falling hairs behind Angie’s ear.

Peggy made a face and Angie rolled her eyes. The guy just kept talking.

But then Angie’s face fell. She rolled all the way up until her head touched the ceiling of the car.

“What?” Angie asked.

Peggy would have moved but Angie was still straddling her and there just wasn’t enough room to move. She made as comforting of a face as she could, but Angie wasn’t phased in the least.

“Yes I did agree to that. No of course I’m – it’s complicated.” Angie bit her lip thoughtfully, “I understand. It makes sense, you’re right. Okay. Bye.”

She hung up.

“Darling?”

Angie took a second to react, “I think we broke up.”

“What?” 

Peggy took the initiative. She pulled herself out from under Angie with some repositioning and sat facing her as comfortably as she could in the back of the car.

Angie started, “I figured we didn’t have a meet and greet for the acoustic set, but I guess we did. When I didn’t show up, my manager told Jack to say I was having an emotional night and needed time to myself. I guess twitter took to assuming that meant a break up and he told me to tweet something sad or … I don’t know. Allude to the break up.”

“Angie.”

She looked up.

“You do know that’s the end of a fake relationship, correct? Not us. This will be easy to figure out.”

Angie shook her head, “Yeah? Why does it hurt then?”

Peggy didn't answer. She didn't really have an answer. Because it kind of hurt for her too.


	10. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So sorry this took six and half years to finish but here you go I love you. Drop me a line if you like it, bros.

“Hey Peggy … “ Angie whispered.

Peggy was pulled out of her descent into sleep and she made a couple muddled noises in response, “Angie, Darling. I need to sleep.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m sorry. I’ve kept you up so long.” Angie started to roll over, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Talk to me.” Peggy said softly.

Angie sighed. There was barely any light coming in. They had purchased blackout blinds so Angie could sleep in after playing late night shows. They had actually done quite a bit to make the place feel their own and it was super effective. Angie had scraps of paper on every surface with lyrics or chord progressions on them and the table they had bought intending to eat dinner at had turned into Peggy’s home office. It was a little messy and a little confused but when they come home to see the other laying on the couch just waiting to ask how it went … that’s all that matters in a friendship, right?

“Peggy.” Angie started equally as soft in voice, “I know that I’ve been worrying all day and I know that I’ve been difficult and I know I’ve been –“

“Angie …”

“Okay, you’re right. I’m just worried. We went from secretly not dating to secretly dating. Peggy I can’t hold your hand in public anymore. It’s so stressful.”

Peggy smiled, “You want to hold my hand?”

Angie chuckled reluctantly, “Yes, of course I do.”

“We are going to figure this out. I promise.” Peggy rubbed her thumb across the singer’s cheek comfortingly, “But tomorrow you have to sing at the benefit concert.”

“I’ll do it.” Angie turned her head and kissed Peggy’s hand, “Just for you.”

“Stop.”

Peggy put her forehead against Angie’s and laughed. Angie was a little concerned for Peggy’s mental state when this started to happen.

“Are you okay?” Angie asked, starting to laugh herself.

“Yes. Yes.” She managed, “I love you too.”

“Too?”

Peggy paused, “You told me you loved me a while ago. I was just returning the favor.”

Angie smirked, “Well, aren’t you sentimental, Carter?”

“Sleep now, Angie.”

Angie kissed her, “Okay, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

Usually when Angie is trying to apply make-up, she faces the mirror. She didn’t often have her back to it. She definitely didn’t normally have her eyes shut and her mouth slack with little shots of breath kicking out of her lungs. Most of the time she didn't have a Peggy Carter nipping at her skin with a devious hand up her skirt. Angie scooted up on the counter a little further against Peggy and the English woman smiled into her shoulder.

Maybe there was something exciting about doing this back here. The thrill of getting caught? Unlikely. It was probably the spark at work. They were still new to the taste of each other and they loved it. Their relationship was just starting to take a ride on that chemical flare between them.

Angie didn’t know how Peggy had gotten back here anyways. When she asked all she got was a coy smile saying, “I’ve got quite the backstage pass, dear.”

And if that sultry gaze didn’t make her intentions clear, Angie was an idiot.

So here they were, little smiling kisses working across Angie’s collarbone and hitched breath in response.

“You’re not very apt to being quiet.” Peggy muttered against the skin of Angie’s neck.

Angie rolled her head back a little further, “Oh my god, Peggy. It’s … It’s fine.”

Peggy felt Angie tense up a little bit against her hand and her mouth. She instantly regretted saying anything. The hand that was braced against the base of the mirror shook a little bit when she repositioned herself.

“I just don’t want to disrupt anything.” Peggy whispered.

Peggy really shouldn’t do the whispering thing while her fingernails were curving under Angie’s skirt. It makes it really hard to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

“One of Philadelphia’s biggest pop bands is playing as loud as they can.” Angie reasoned, “It’s not like we’re having sex in your mom’s closet.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Peggy teased.

A couple more kisses and Angie’s grip on the edges of the counter tightened up.

“We’re not going to talk about my first time right now.”

Peggy pulled away from Angie’s neck, “You lost your virginity in your mother’s closet?”

“I uh –“

Just then there was a knock on the door that resonated inside the changing room. Angie gasped when Peggy retracted her hands so suddenly.

“I’m changing! What do you need?” Angie called, her voice a little rough.

“Hey!” Jack called back, “We’re going on at 8 instead of 8:15. Are you good?”

“I’m great. I’m awesome.” She nodded to Peggy, “Yeah everything is just fine.”

“Alright.” Jack said.

They heard some odd shuffling noises through the door.

“Oh and tell Peggy I said hi!” Daniel yelled as well.

Peggy covered her face out of embarrassment as she stepped back towards the opposite wall.

Angie started laughing, “You okay there?”

“Yes.” Peggy seethed, “Just brilliant. Now they’ve heard everything!”

“Peggy they know we’re friends and that we have to sneak around now that we’re ‘broken up.’ They’re just teasing. They didn’t hear anything.” Angie assured her.

“How are you so calm?” Peggy ran a hand through her hair.

“Pre-show soothes me.”

Peggy was looking more and more distraught by the second, “I really should leave. I need to see how Howard is with everything. I’m going to … “

Angie squinted, “Peggy, you’re scaring me.”

Peggy walked quite briskly up to Angie and kissed her just as chastely, “I’m fine. I’ll see you tonight, dear.”

“See ya … “ Angie murmured as she watched Peggy slip out of the dressing room.

This day literally could not get any worse.

* * *

“Howard.” Peggy dragged him by the arm towards the bar.

“I’ll have two more of whatever the hell I had before.” He slurred.

“No he won’t.” Peggy shook her head firmly at the bartender.

Howard rolled his head from side to side disapprovingly. The evening was falling apart in a disgusting fashion. Howard was normally very professional in these situations but sometime in the last week he slept with a girl named Maria and she had somehow managed to ruin in his life in such a short time.

“This is really unprofessional.” Peggy reminded him.

“I’m unprofessional?” He lazily jabbed a finger at her, “You’re sleeping with the band.”

“I’m not sleeping with the band …” Peggy sighed.

“You fucking like her Peggy.”

Peggy clenched her teeth. Howard was not only drunk at what was technically a professional event but he was also digging into the exact topic she was hoping to avoid.

“Howard. I know you like deals.” She pulled him up so he was standing a bit straighter, “I will tell you the truth on this subject if you take a cab home and say you had bad food at dinner tonight.”

Howard mulled it over in his head for a second, “Deal.”

“I slept with her for the first time six days ago.”

Howard shot a fist into the air, “Yes! I knew it. You can’t hide your laundry from me, Carter.”

“You're totally legless.” Peggy pointed him towards the door.

“Okay, but I’m using Uber. I don’t trust the cabs after what happened last time.”

Howard quickly stumbled away from her and smiled at one last girl before pushing his way out of the venue. Peggy rolled her eyes and started back towards the group of her associates watching the show. Her eyes went down to her phone as she walked.

Angie had texted her before the set: _Going on now. I’m craving Insomnia Cookies with a certain someone._

And another: _Cookies. I want cookies. With you. In case that wasn’t clear._

Peggy cracked a smile. Curse that girl and her adorable mannerisms. Here she was feeling dreadful for lying to Angie about their ability to remedy their situation and the girl was making her smile. That was exactly what she needed too. Somebody to lift her up when she got down. All this had her feeling doubley upset about the situation.

Peggy was greeted by her colleagues with smiles. She found Jarvis leaning against the railing of the balcony as he watched the musicians play on the stage below. With easy elbows she propped herself up against it as well. Her already blooming smile grew wider as she watched the act.

Angie was performing her heart out. Something about it was energizing. The music itself was uplifting and satisfying, but the way every member seemed to infect everyone around them made it that much better. With a hand outstretched, Angie grabbed the hands of a couple of people hanging over the barricade in the audience. She was smiling at them as she sang against the microphone.

Peggy’s mind did a few laps. There were people in the mass a level below her that were excited just to grab Angie’s hand. They tweeted her day and night about what her lyrics said to them. Angie would spend so much time reading paragraphs they wrote in their notes apps about how her music helped them overcome something. She had found Angie choked up over a picture somebody had drawn of her or a story of someone recovering. She was an unreachable source of inspiration in their life.

And all Peggy had to do was buy her a cookie and Angie would put her lips against her better than she ever put them against a microphone.

Yes, Angie Martinelli.

The lead singer of Breakthrough Band of the Year, Broadway Calls.

Could be in her bed every morning for the foreseeable future.

There were no ifs or buts about the situation. She had to fix this fake break up mess and she had to fix it tonight.

“Mr. Jarvis.” She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Yes, Miss Carter?”

“Say I wanted to meet a band member at this venue. Where would I wait?”

His brow furrowed instantly. He must know the implications of what Peggy was saying.

He shook his head, “The tour buses are parked in the back lot surrounded by a fence and gate. I’d hazard that’s where a fan would wait if an artist was going to come out.”

She nodded, “And … Edwin.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“Did you and Howard have a bet about all this?” She asked.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smiled.

“Make sure he got home for me.” She said, walking off.

* * *

Something was strange about all this. Standing in the cold with less than the necessary amount of coverage and waiting to talk to a celebrity that was in the contacts list of her phone … that wasn’t exactly the smartest idea Peggy’s had all week, but it certainly wasn’t the worst.

The night nipped at her heels and the hood shading her features kept her identity hidden for hopefully a bit longer. The line was moving pretty quickly, although she had waited a while until the band had come out at all. She wasn’t sure she knew what to say once she got up there and she wasn’t sure she had any idea what she was doing. But she knew she had to do it soon and she needed someone to see it. She needed someone to get on their stupid iPhone and tweet about it.

When Angie’s voice became audible, her whole body lit up with anticipation. This was quite the moment she had been waiting for. When the group in front of her found themselves talking to the band, she started to grasp at what she was going to say.

“Peggy?” Angie mouthed at her.

Well there goes the element of surprise. Angie was a little dumbstruck herself.

The group moved along and Peggy stepped forward, sure the group behind her was watching carefully.

“What are you doing here? I …” Angie stuttered, “We just broke up, I really don’t want to …”

“Angie.” Peggy cleared her throat, “No more acting.”

“Thank God.” Angie all but threw her arms around Peggy and shoved her face into the pleasant smelling coat.

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie with equal fervor. She felt that little chemical spark rise up in her chest again and she hoped to God she never lived to see a day where it disappeared. It felt a lot like home. More than the end of the workday or a hometown show. This was cookies at 2 am and walks in Central Park. This was really home.

As cliche as it sounds, they figured the rest of the story would work itself out. They would be the 'it' couple for a few weeks until people got tired of guessing the terms of their break-up and return. Peggy would call her mother in a month and tell her the story with enthuse. Angie would drop the truth to the band and Jack would laugh about it for long enough to earn kick from the singer. Daniel might say he wasn't surprised, but Angie would know he's a little more dense than that. Eventually, Angie would start dragging Peggy to her events as a date. Peggy would meet Kelly Clarkson in a crowded room and lose all knowledge of the English language in that exact moment.

But that was a long way off. Right now they were just happy to be where they were.

“The new single is called English.” Angie whispered just loud enough for Peggy to hear.

“Will I get to see it live?” Peggy whispered back.

Angie paused, a little choked up from her emotions, “Maybe if you stop calling your girlfriend a backstage pass.”

Of all the possibilities, they knew that one was definitely not going to happen.


End file.
